the_bestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Goron
Goron are a major race of featured in the Legend of Zelda series. They are rock-like humanoids that dwell primarily in mountainous regions. Overview The Gorons are a large, mountain-dwelling race, with sizes ranging from medium, tall, and even gigantic. The largest known Goron in the series is Biggoron, who is roughly about the same height as the peak of Death Mountain. Gorons typically live in or under mountain ranges of several countries, including mountains such as Death Mountain of Hyrule and Snowhead of Termina, among others. Although they are also adapt at living in non-mountainous regions. History Early History The Gorons are some of the best fighters in Hylia's army against Demise, and they were almost as fiercely loyal to her as the Hylians. However, when the goddess used the Master Sword to create Skyloft, the Gorons were left on the Surface. They made their homes in an unknown location and eventually forgot that the legends were real, similarly to the Hylians in the sky. Many Gorons became archeologists, geologists, or artifact-hunters, and their extensive collection of maps and knowledge of the Surface world aided Link in his quest involving the Skyward Sword. At some point in between the events involving the Four Swords and the events involving the Ocarina of Time, they all settled in a single location in Hyrule, Death Mountain, and established a mine there to harvest edible rocks and materials for blacksmithing. They also begin to harvest bomb flowers and are entrusted with the Goron’s Sapphire, one of the three Spiritual Stones, and once piece of the Fused Shadows. We can assume that it was also in this time that an unnamed Goron hero used the Megaton Hammer to defeat the dragon Volvagia. The Child Era Between the events involving the Ocarina of Time and the events involving the Twilight Princess, Gorons heavily industrialized their mining facility on Death Mountain to include elevators, magnets, tons of metal, and mechanized transport devices throughout. They were given the Hero’s Bow to safeguard within their mines. They seem to have acquired a slightly different system of government from that seen previously, instituting an oligarchy with a lead patriarch and four elders. Shortly before the events of the Twilight Princess Death Mountain had become very violent. When the patriarch, Darbus, and the four goron elders went to investigate, Darbus touched the piece of the Fused Shadow they kept. He was transformed into a grotesque monster, and the previously friendly Gorons began violently refusing outsiders any access to their mountain for fear of having too many questions asked. Link returns Darbus to normal, and the Gorons return to their peaceful relationship with the residents of Kakariko Village. They decided to start wearing clothes after the events of the game for unknown reasons. Several hundred years later, their lifestyle was interrupted again by the terrorizing of the Helmaroc King and Dark Link during the events involving the Four Swords Adventures. Once again, they are saved by the Hero. The Adult Era During his reign of terror, Ganondorf disrupted the functions of Death Mountain, causing a huge ring of smoke to surround it. The violent state of the mountain is implied to have killed several Gorons, and Ganondorf imprisoned the remainder inside of the Fire Temple to feed to Volvagia. They are saved by Link, and after the defeat of Ganondorf they go back to their daily lives. Some of the Gorons were spared from the Great Flood, and after the world has been flooded they adapt their lifestyle to that of traveling merchants and simple island dwellers. They either moved with the Hylians to New Hyrule or were already there, and they settled in a small village in the Fire Realm to peacefully worship the Mountain Goddess. Termina The Gorons of Termina live at the base of Snowhead Peak. They serve as blacksmiths. Goht disturbed the weather of Snowhead, causing the Gorons’ home to be covered in snow. Darmani, their elder, froze to death, and many other Gorons came close to doing the same before Link returned the giant to its rightful place. The Downfall Era Gorons are never seen in Hyrule again after the death of Link at the end of the events involving the Ocarina of Time. The race either starved to death with Volvagia keeping them from eating their proper food, escaped from the Fire Temple and left Hyrule to avoid Ganondorf, or Ganondorf made good on his threat to feed the imprisoned Gorons to the dragon Volvagia. They are, however, found in Holodrum and Labrynna, where they live in caves throughout Rolling Ridge and on Mt. Cucco. They are forced out of their homes when the seasons begin to turn chaotic, but return with no ill effects once they have been stabilized. Appearance While vaguely humanoid looking, Gorons are massive creatures that appear to be made of a pale orange rock (though Gorons in Holodrum and Labrynna may also have blue, green, or red skin). They consume rocks for nutrition and have rocky growths covering their bodies. Some Gorons seem to shave down these rocks in order to mimic the appearance of hair or facial hair on humans. Many Gorons have body paint or tattoos on their body, often consisting of the Goron symbol and other swirly patterns. They generally have broad lips, no apparent ears or nose, and beady black or blue eyes with no iris. Additionally, they seem to be incredibly heavy. Gorons range in size from about half Link's height to well over five times his size, depending on age, status, and physical health. Culture Groups of Gorons often live in close-knit communities within their home mountains, often led by an elder leader, such as Darunia, the leader of the Death Mountain Gorons in Ocarina of Time. Gorons are very close and respectful to others of their own kind, and often refer to each other as brothers. Though the Gorons are a friendly race, they can also be slow to trust outsiders, and may come off as cautious or even aggressive depending on the situation. However, if an outsider is able to prove their worth, usually in a test of strength, skill, intelligence, or courage, the Goron tribe will accept them and come to call them one of their brothers. There seems to be a tradition in many Goron cultures that the Goron with the largest physical stature within the society is named Biggoron, and, less frequently, the name Medigoron is given to the second largest Goron. The Goron race have also been noted for lack of any identifiable females. Faith The Goron worship Din, the Golden Goddess of Fire. However, in later times they are seen worshiping the Mountain Goddess (which could very likely be Din, too). The Goron also show high reverence to their ancestors. Technology Some Gorons are also known to be skilled smiths, notably Medigoron and Biggoron, of which the latter is responsible for creating the Biggoron's Sword. They are also known for harvesting Bombs from the Bomb Flowers which grows in Death Mountain, sometimes also called the "Goron's Special Crop." A few Gorons, notably Gorko, have been shown to be interested in archaeology, uniquely amongst the many Hyrulean races. Trivia & Notes Lore * Goron are some the most inventive beings in Hyrule and its neighboring lands. * Goron eat rocks. * Goron enjoy dancing. * Sumo-wrestling is a common Goron hobby. Category:Legend of Zelda Races Category:Races